Envenenados
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Porque todo jogo é para dois. O veneno que corre no sangue gelado que congela o coração envenenado. Milo X Camus. Yaoi. Em resposta ao desafio do fórum SSDream


Disclamer: Saint Seyia e seus personagens não me pertencem. Direitos Reservados aos autores. A música é Poison na versão do Groove Coverage.

Comentários da Autora: Esta fic foi feita em resposta ao desafio proposto por Lady-chan no fórum SSdream. Espero que gostem.

* * *

Envenenados

Era apenas mais uma noite. Quantas noites iguais existiram desde que Athena os trouxera de volta? O ronco dos motores na noite parecia irônico.

Camus vestiu a roupa, negra como sua alma. Luvas de couro, coturnos. Os cabelos ruivos soltos ao vento. Um sorriso irônico tomou-lhe os lábios de assalto ao passar pelo templo de Escorpião. Fingiu não perceber o olhar sonhador de seu ocupante. Talvez não estivesse sendo justo com o cavaleiro louro, mas sabia que o mundo não era justo.

_Your cruel device  
Your blood like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain your thrill  
_

Milo observou a passagem de Camus. Sentiu como se o ar congelasse. Ele ia para a noite outra vez. Era a personificação da beleza.

Não conseguiu desviar o olhar sedento. Sentia dor. E se amaldiçoou algumas inúmeras vezes. Aquele homem era capaz de acabar consigo com apenas um olhar e parecia sentir prazer com isso.

Vestiu-se com esmero. Desceu calmamente as escadarias e pôs-se a caminhar pela cidade. A luz da lua, o movimento das pessoas, o barulho da modernidade. Chegou ao destino. O clube preferido de todos os guardiões de Athena. Outros companheiros o convidaram para unir-se ao grupo, mas ele desejava apenas observar e sofrer. Parecia mórbido.

Viu o corpo lânguido movimentar-se ao som furioso. Os cabelos vermelhos emoldurando o rosto gelado. Cravou as unhas em suas próprias palmas quando os lábios que considerava seus tocaram outra boca. Um homem, louro e forte. Ficou confuso. Por que não ele?

_I want love you, but I better not touch  
I want hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I want kiss you, but "I want it" too much  
I want taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want break these chains _

A noite se tornara sua companheira desde que ressuscitara. Descobrira que desejava viver tudo. Descobrira que era capaz de amar, entretanto sentimentos eram como veneno. Desejar aquele homem seria como assinar a sua própria sentença de morte. Procurava outras bocas, mas eram todas cópias esmaecidas. Vacina para o veneno mortal do Escorpião.

Camus sentiu a presença marcante no momento em que chegou. Sozinho. Era lamentável, mas ao mesmo tempo, prazeroso. Continuou a dançar e a beijar como se o ignorasse, mas todos os seus sentidos estavam conscientes da masculinidade primal e sedutora de Milo de Escorpião. Um dia teria de ceder.

_Your mouth so hot  
"Your web I'm caught"  
Your skin so wet  
Black lace on sweat _

Ele nunca foi um homem de fugir a desafios. Ousadia sempre fora a sua marca. Sentia-se perdido. Seus olhos não podiam desviar-se. O ciúme o corroeu. Estava preso. Todo jogo era para dois. Abandonou o drink . Seus movimentos transpiravam sedução. Seu homem e o desconhecido ainda se beijavam. Passou as mãos pelo longo cabelo vermelho e sussurrou:

- Não tem coragem para pegar o original? Divirta-se com as cópias.

Partiu como chegou. Rápido. Silencioso.

_I hear you calling and it's "needles and pins"  
I want hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want touch you, but you're under my skin  
I want kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want break these chains  
Poison.... poison.... _

Ele jogara sujo. Ele percebera que era um jogo. Camus não sabia mais se era o gato ou o rato. Sentia o veneno correr em suas veias derretendo seu sangue gelado. Largou seu acompanhante com uma desculpa qualquer. Banheiro. Água. Álcool. Música. Beijos. Nada era capaz de neutralizar o efeito devastador daquele homem sobre si.

Não adiantava mais fugir. Subiu em sua moto e voltou para o Santuário. Sabia que ele estava lá. Tinha a certeza de ser esperado. Milo de Escorpião conseguia o que queria. Milo de Escopião envenenara Camus de Aquário.

_Running deep inside my veins  
Poison (burning) deep inside my veins  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill_

_I want love you, but I better not touch  
I want hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I want kiss you, but "I want it" too much  
I want taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want break these chains _

Nem uma palavra. Elas não eram mais necessárias. Tomou seus lábios com fúria. Não importavam mais as conseqüências e os motivos. Arrancou as roupas de seda. Tocou a pele morena. Só sentia o calor e o fogo. Beijos molhados, sedutores. Não era mais dono de si mesmo. Nenhum dos dois. O veneno os consumia e se misturava, como a paixão que os devorava.

Em poucos instantes estavam nus. A luz da lua, que adentrava pela janela junto a uma brisa suave iluminava dois corpos que ansiavam em ter-se. O desejo era visível. Milo o tomou para si. Seus lábios envoltos a ereção pulsante do amante o estimulavam até quase a exaustão enquanto o preparava para fazê-lo seu. Sexo, desejo, prazer, gozo.

Finalmente paz.

- Por que demorou tanto?

- Seu veneno...

- Shhhh... Ele é inócuo para você.

- Como? Se a cada dia me sinto dominado por ele?

- Isso não é apenas um jogo de sedução. É mais, é amor. Camus, Amor, Amor Camus. Feitas as apresentações, nunca mais ouse encostar os dedos em outra pessoa. Esta sim pode realmente provar do meu veneno.

Camus riu e entendeu. Fora envenenado pelo escorpião que congelara. O futuro pertencia aos Deuses, mas o presente pertencia a eles. Não tinha mais volta, não tinha mais cura.

_Running deep inside my veins  
Poison (burning) deep inside my veins  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill_


End file.
